Without a Puppetmaster
by ncfan
Summary: Aizen remembered Hinamori as the bit of cord he had held in his hand, until he had picked up the scissors and started snip, snip, snipping away. Dark fic.


**Characters**: Aizen, Hinamori, with mentions of Kira, Renji, Gin and Hitsugaya.**  
Pairing**: onesided HinaAizen**  
Warning/Spoilers**: Spoilers for the Soul Society Arc. Warning: may induce shivers in the weak-stomached.**  
Author's Note**: Ugh, writing from the point of view of a sociopath is so…_slimy._ I'm going to go take a shower now and try to wash off all the gunk.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

She had been so warm and malleable. An innocent, pretty little doll of a girl was how I found her, and I worked very hard to make sure that she never lost that innocence. Better to make shape out of her a willing tool if she did not recognize what was happening to her.

Hinamori-kun was, if nothing else, devoted to me. I had always planned it that way, and I wasn't afraid to congratulate myself on the success of that little experiment. Hinamori's free will and mind had been utterly subsumed as a result of my efforts.

When I first met those three young students, I saw potential in all of them. Kira and Hinamori, and Abarai, too, had enormous potential as subordinates of mine. Hinamori and Kira were easily swayed and would in time, if I played my cards right, carry out my orders faithfully, without question and without doubt that they were the right thing. For Abarai… It would be more difficult to sway him, but in him I saw a man who would be a dangerous and effective enforcer in my cause, a man to decimate the ranks of the Gotei 13.

I set about to melding all three of them, carefully, meticulously, and in a way that was unnoticeable and yet all-consuming.

As time passed, it became clear that Abarai would never be as docile nor as tame as Kira and Hinamori. I cut him from me, like necrotic flesh from a wound. He was nothing but deadweight; the Eleventh Division was a fitting place for one who loved chaos as much as Abarai.

Kira was too unstable. He alternated between never suspecting anything the slightest bit…_suspicious_ about my activities and paying a little too much attention to said activities. Malleable he may have been, but he was beginning to sense a pattern in my behaviors so I sent him to Gin. Gin could keep Kira under control, keep him loyal; Gin, whose behaviors had no pattern and no set direction, Gin who was terrifyingly random. Gin, who was my most loyal servant, and Gin, who was possibly the one person who could totally dominate Kira long enough to bring him to me.

Hinamori, on the other hand… In Hinamori, I found nearly more success than I had ever dreamed of. She was _eager_ to mould herself to the picture I had painted of her. Hinamori was never far from my side, a shy, sweet, puppyish shadow, never even remotely thinking that anything I said or did could possibly be anything other than right.

Love and infatuation were interesting symptoms of her loyalty to me, and with them came intriguing side distractions that were enjoyable, if only fleeting. I had little time to think about the lovesickness of a young girl, and indulging her girl-like desires was only a means to draw her in even closer to me.

In short, she thought I was God.

In the end, Hinamori served her purpose not as a servant, but as a tool and a distraction.

Having Hinamori lose control of her senses after my "death" provided enough of a ruckus for me to work in relative secrecy. Gin, Kira, Hitsugaya-kun, and all the others played their part to a tee as well. They all did very well.

I chipped away at her psyche without ever having to work at all, driving her closer and closer to the edge, obscuring the boundary between reality and her nightmares, moulding her into what I needed her to be, according to the situation. Moment by moment, little Hinamori became more unstable, more trapped in her mind and more unsure of whether what she saw and felt in her heart was real or not.

She was nothing more than a tool, and she had served her purpose, I finding that I had no further use for her. It was a little bit of a shock as first, but then I came to the conclusion that she had no use outside of what I had been in Soul Society. There was no place in my life for her where I would be when all of this ended.

There was no amount of compunction or remorse in my mind when I held her small, shaking body in my arms, and no regret when I put Kyoka Suigetsu through her frail little form.

Hinamori was a tool, something to be revised, edited and shaped according to my will.

She was nothing without me, and it would have been a cruelty to let her live on after that.

Because without a puppet master, a puppet can only lie lifeless on the floor.


End file.
